Here to Stay
by Neko-Serenity14
Summary: Haku leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her smiling lips, causing both their hearts to flutter. And now that I'm here... Haku said, pulling Chihiro close to him, I promise you I'll stay. ONESHOT


im proud of this story tho im not so sure about the title. oh well.  
**disclaimer:** dont own spirited away or its characters.

* * *

**_Here to Stay_**

_She was in a strange place…beautiful and scary all at once. At night she didn't sleep. No one did. It was the way of the world she was in. There was a sea. Full of sadness, she would stare out at that sea. She didn't know what to do, or where to go. How would she fix things? How would she escape? When the clouds covered the sky, she would feel more uncertainty. When the clouds came, it rained, deepening the sea. But somehow, she'd managed to escape. She had her name taken away, but she got it back. Things would go back to normal. Before she left…there was a boy….a boy who promised her they'd meet again. _

Chihiro stared out the window of her bedroom. She was daydreaming again. It had been a year. A year since she had been trapped in the spirit world. A year since she escaped. A year since he'd made the promise to her. Each day she waited, certain that one day he might appear to her.

Clouds were gathering in the sky, dark and grey, telling Chihiro it would rain. For some reason, weather like this gave her hope more hope of his coming. Little droplets of rain hit her window pane and dribbled down.

She'd fogged up her window with her breath and so she placed a finger on the cool glass and wrote her name on it. The rain was starting to come down harder now. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, and thunder boomed with it. It wasn't far away. The noise caused Chihiro to jump.

As she stared out the window, something silver caught her eye. What was it? It wasn't lightning. It wasn't rain. Haku? Her mind idly wondered. Suddenly her heart began to beat rapidly. It was possible, wasn't it? He was a dragon after all…

Several minutes went by, the silver that slithered through the sky seemed to be getting bigger, closer. Chihiro was sitting up straight now. She stared intently, her mouth partly opened as she watched. It had to be him!

Chihiro jumped up from her seat at the window and ran out of her room, pounded down the stairs and flew out the front door to her front lawn.

She waited, her heart pounding.

"Haku…" She whispered.

Closer and closer he came.

"Haku!" She called out, waving her hands in the air. She knew she looked like a fool.

At last the beautiful silver dragon landed a few feet from her and transformed into a boy. His long dark hair blew in the breeze and his green eyes gazed at her.

Chihiro ran to him and flung her arms around him. Haku in return, wrapped his arms tightly around her small body. They held each other tight.

"I knew it…I knew you'd come." Chihiro said, her voice somewhat muffled due to the fact that her face was buried in his chest.

"I promised you we'd see each other again." Haku said.

"I'm so glad…" Chihiro said.

Haku let go and pulled away. Taking her hand, he raised it to his lips and brushed them against her skin. He raised his eyes back to her face. A pink tinge appeared on her soft cheeks, and she held a clutched fist to her chest. He smiled gently at her, and reached out to wipe away the drops of rain on her face.

Chihiro hadn't noticed the rain grow harder, she hadn't noticed that they were becoming drenched, but now that she did, she hardly cared. She was too happy to be back in the presence of Haku. The kiss on her hand he'd given her made her feel almost like a princess who had at last found her prince. She couldn't stop the small, shy smile that began to spread on her lips.

Haku leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her smiling lips, causing both their hearts to flutter.

"And now that I'm here..." Haku said, pulling Chihiro close to him, "I promise you I'll stay."

Chihiro buried herself in him, clutching the front of his shirt. She felt tears of joy threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm so glad..." She repeated.

The rain continued to fall around the couple, but they didn't move, they just stood there holding each other tight. The sun began to peek through the clouds, and cast rays of light around them causing the puddles to glisten. Anyone who would have seen the sight would have felt their hearts melt at the young love and the beauty surrounding them. Anyone would have felt the happiness that she felt at knowing he was there to stay.

* * *

thanks for reading! no flames and stuff plz! 


End file.
